


Kitchen Cozy

by Onus_Probandi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: At this point it’s a running theme, Dad is mentioned, Day 11, Day 12, Galo: imma do something stupid, Keeping Quiet, M/M, Oh and day 10, Promare Kinktober 2019, Trans Lio, Using language such as “pussy” “cunt” so keep that in mind, flexiblity, fucking against the kitchen sink, lio: have fun, voice kink???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 09:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onus_Probandi/pseuds/Onus_Probandi
Summary: “Ah...great. I’m going to fucking kill you.” Or, Galo gets a phone call.





	Kitchen Cozy

They’re pressed against the kitchen sink, Galo’s cock thrusting wetly in and out of Lio’s dripping cunt as the odd positions they’re in are becoming more and more acceptable in terms of pain. It doesn’t hurt but more like it’s cutting off blood flow to certain parts in Lio’s arms as he leans against the counter, ass and body lying along the same axis as his head lolls between his bent elbows. He’s moaning loudly with each rough thrust that hits at his tightly knit bundle of nerves that desperately want him out and in at the same time.

He’s never been this close in his life, never been so filled, so complete. The only time he’s gotten to be whole is when he and Galo piloted a mech while passionately sucking face. Nothing could ever compare to that but this is a near second.

There’s incomparable pleasure shooting through him as Galo makes a point to fuck Lio relentlessly into the cabinets, vision going white and legs curling around Galo’s waist. The pressure is intense, pure heat making him scream and lean into Galo’s touch. Lio’s always been flexible and this isn’t anything special by any means, but trying to bend in six different directions with a dick balls deep in his cunt and Galo’s distractingly sweet kisses is really testing his limits. Galo’s really praising him for taking his full length and being so vocal about it and despite the fact that Lio is gritting his teeth and telling him to shut the fuck up, he  _ is _ getting off on it.

So of course, because the universe hates him or some shit, Galo’s phone rings while they’re going at it, and Galo, lacking all brain cells and apparently wanting his dick ripped off because he flashes Lio a grin and is basically like, “watch this”.

Lio wants to scream, shake his head but Galo is already putting the phone to his ear, a hand around Lio’s gaping mouth to keep him quiet as the chief’s voice floats from the opposite end of the line. Galo keeps at it, disguising his pants and involuntary grunts by cupping his hand over the speaker in between sentences.

He pulls out suddenly, breathless while he manhandles Lio’s flexible body into an even worse for his back type position, legs up, ass parallel to his boyfriend’s wet cock, Galo’s thick arm supporting Lio’s slim body, pressed against the hard edge of their kitchen sink. He’s tempted to bite Galo’s fucking hand to show his displeasure and get his attention back, but Galo is immersed (or pretending to be) in whatever Ignis has to say. He better enjoy this game while it lasts because Lio is gonna feed him his dick later. 

Galo says nothing as he slides agonizingly slow back into Lio’s welcoming heat, the sounds they make as they fit together embarrassing in how loud and obvious they are. 

“G-Galo...please.” It comes out weepy and muffled, and that’s when Lio realizes he’s practically sobbing, pussy drenched and cheeks wet with sweat and tears. Galo presses the phone between his shoulder and face, rubbing his thumb against Lio’s cheek an oddly soft gesture in this heated moment. He mouths, “you’re doing so good,” and the situation, combined with the rhythm of their hips, throws Lio’s overstimulated body off the edge. 

He spasms, hard.

Galo nearly drops the phone as he loses his grip on the smaller man. Lio nearly falls into the sink, moaning loudly into Galo’s hand as he weakly bucks his hips and arches his back.

When Lio comes off a hard as fuck high, Galo is practically shouting into his phone, “oh, yeah, yanno the elliptical nearly shot me off, almost dropped my phone!” His laugh is forced and unnatural, fake to anyone with any brain cells that link together. Lio waves at him urgently. “Gotta go!” Galo groans loudly the second he hangs up, thrusting hard into Lio’s warmth before he cums.

Shaky arms hold them up as they rest, Lio feeling Galo’s pulse slow under delicate hands and calming touch. “...what did Ignis want?”

Galo looks a bit dazed, staring at the thin trickle of cum oozing from Lio’s cunt, looking tempted to lick it up. “Huh? Oh, we have to come in tomorrow.” 

“Ah...great. I’m going to fucking kill you.”   
  
  
  



End file.
